Users of portable electrical appliances such as laptops and tablet computers are generally required to make a choice with regard to the quality of the audio supplied by the devices. The first option is using a set of headphones. While this option may provide acceptable audio for a single user, in general multiple users are not able to enjoy the audio. In general, most devices do not have multiple headphone outputs, so a splitter must be used. As a result, the available power to each set of headphones is reduced. Another option for multiple users to hear the audio from an appliance is to use the on board speakers that accompany most devices. However, due to space constraints, these speakers are generally of the smallest form factor possible. Therefore, they are not able to reproduce the full dynamic range of audio. As a result, the sound generated from such speakers is generally bandlimited, resulting in a tinny, unpleasant sound. Furthermore, the speakers are generally underpowered, users must be close by in order to properly hear the audio. Another option is to use external powered speakers. Although the use of external powered speakers solves the problem of underpowered, poor quality audio, it introduces the new problem of large, external devices that must be coupled to the electronic appliance. Also, external powered speakers generally require their own separate power source. What is needed is an audio system for electronic appliances, particularly portable devices such as laptops and tablet PCs, that allows for enhanced audio without adding components.